Spring Cleaning?
by Ryuu Lockheart
Summary: I swore I wouldn't lose it this time. See, Clear? This is why we can't have nice things. ClearxNoiz


"So wait a minute. Lay that one on me again?"

"I lost my stylus!"

"Your stylus. To your three hundred dollar art tablet."

"I haven't used it in forever, okay? Can you please help me look for it?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm older?"

"By what, three minutes?"

"Still older.

"And?"

"I'm your brother?"

"Clear."

"Please!"

"Christ, fine."

"Thank you~"

I'd lost my tablet stylus again and had practically torn my room apart looking for it. After ten minutes of me throwing drawers onto the floor and flipping tables, Ichiru, my brother, decided to freaking come see what the hell I was doing. Brilliantly enough, and being my brother, he decided to stand there like a jerk and mock me for about five minutes until I convinced him to help. So here we both were, ripping up pillows and lifting ceiling tiles to find my stylus.

"Don't tell Noiz, Ichi." I begged, practically in tears. Noiz had given the tablet to me for my birthday after he 'stumbled upon' my sketchbook (which could be considered the Book of Secrets as far as the world is concerned). I tried to convince him to return it for something not so ridiculously bullshit expensive, but he hit me with the 'its rude to refuse a gift' thing.

Which hardly applies to him since that's typically a Japanese custom and he's German. But it made me feel bad enough to where I eventually accepted it.

So here we were, my doppelganger and I scouring my room for this goddamn pen.

Pardon my English.

"What? Noiz wouldn't care. If anything, he'd buy you another one." Ichiru said, pulling his white hair back into a short ponytail. He was looking kind of sweaty.

"Exactly! I don't need him spending another fifty bucks to replace the stylus."

"Clear. He's super rich. Money is to Noiz as women are to Koujaku."

"Yeah, but. . . I don't want to take advantage of Noiz like that. Besides, we all know Koujaku's after Noiz anyway." I snorted.

"Not the point."

"Still."

A moment passed where there was silence (minus the sound of shattering glass from my piggy bank, thank you Ichi.)

". . . Wait, Koujaku's after Noiz?"

"Um, yeah. Where have you been?"

"On Tumblr. Spill."

"Well-" I was about to go into a fullblown hyper-gay yaoi ship rant but the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" I heard from the kitchen. It was Nitori, the other triplet. Probably trying to sniff out my pocky stash again.

That asshole can buy his own damn pocky. I work for that money.

A moment passed where Ichiru and I kind of stood there, straining to hear who it was. The voice was kinda deep and rumbly.

"Oh shit." Ichiru mumbled as I grasped my hair.

"Are you serious right now?' I whimpered, fake-crying. "Someone shoot me, is that Noiz?"

"CLEAR. IT'S NOIZ."

"SHIT!" I hissed loudly, flailing my arms. "Distract him, Ichi!"

Ichiru gave me a blank stare before sighing and moving to obey.

He left the room and I continued desperately searching for the stylus. I was about in tears.

I had promised Noiz I would take good care of the gift and I had lost it already! It had only been a month! Guilt ate at me until I could barely take it anymore. Dammit! I'm a horrible person! This is why I insisted he get me something cheap because I'm a total clutz and break and lose shit all the time and it's a waste of money and- and-

About hyperventilating, I placed a hand on my forehead, eyes watery with unshed tears. I looked around at my completely trashed bedroom and burst into tears.

Oh God, what if Noiz hates me after I tell him I lost the stylus? I just got him as a best friend (and secret crush) and now this? Oh my God. . .

"Clear!" I heard Ichiru from the living room. He sounded distressed. Probably from having to stall.

I felt a chill run down my spine.

Shit. Out of time.

I guess I had no choice. I had to tell Noiz I lost the stylus.

I could feel my entire body quaking with fear at the thought of him getting angry at me. I honestly couldn't bear the thought of that.

I. . .

I love him. I can't lose him.

I shakily opened my bedroom door, tears running down my face.

"N-Noiz. . ." I stammered and a look of alarm flashed across his face.

"Clear? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, a deep frown on his face as he slid past Ichiru to walk over to me, placing his hands on my arms.

"I-I'm r-really sorry N-Noiz. . . I looked e-everywhere for i-it, but I can't find it! Please don't be m-mad at me. . . I c-couldn't handle that. B-But. . ." I whimpered through anxious tears. "I-I lost the s-stylus to the t-tablet you g-gave me. . ."

Noiz blinked and a sympathetic look came over him before he slicked my hair out of my face.

"Hey, come on. Don't cry. You left it at my house. That's why I'm here. To return it." He said, a breezy laugh in his voice.

And just like that my anxiety was washed away to be replaced with relief.

"O-Oh. . ." I said, a tired smile tugging at my lips.

"Come on, don't cry. Your pretty eyes are all red now." He said, hugging me and I leaned my forehead against his shoulder.

"Here." He pulled back and handed me my stylus. I sighed in relief. Awesome.

"Thank you."

"Don't cry." Noiz whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. "You're too beautiful for that."

And I started crying all over again.


End file.
